Zepile
|name = Zepile |kana = ゼパイル |rōmaji = Zepairu |japanese voice = Jin Yamanoi (1999) Masami Kikuchi (2011) |english voice = Corby Proctor (1999) Greg Chun (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 86 |anime debut = Episode 57 (1999) Episode 48 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Grey (1999) Brown (2011) |hair = Red (1999) Brown (2011) |status = Alive |occupation = Antiques Trader |previous occupation = Counterfeiter Artist 288th Hunter Exam Examinee |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Zepile (ゼパイル, Zepairu) is an antiques trader who helps Gon, Killua, and Leorio raise funds for the Southernpiece Auction in Yorknew City,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 87 as well as an examinee in the 288th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 148 Appearance Zepile has short, light brown hair with long sideburns on both sides of his face. His most prominent feature is his wavy, thick, brown eyebrows. He wears a red blazer with black stripes on edges, a white shirt underneath, which has a large collar that reveals a large amount of his chest, and dark pants. Personality Zepile is a pundit in things related to the black market, appraising, and auctions. As a former counterfeit artist, he feels remorseful for creating counterfeits and buys back his work in hope to redeem himself. Plot Yorknew City arc Gon and Killua scour the Bull Market to raise enough money for them to be able to buy the game Greed Island. While they're successful in most of the items they bid on, someone named Zepile outbids them on a majority of them. So with the items that they do win, they take them to a pawnbroker who values a "worthless" wooden statue at 80,000. Fortuitously, Zepile enters the shop and states that the broker is taking advantage of them. He details the history behind the wooden statue and deduces that the pawnbroker was planning on stealing its contents. The pawnbroker exasperated by this declaration is at a loss for words while Zepile merely smiles at the outcome.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 86 Back in the market, Gon and Killua thank Zepile for helping them although Zepile requests for 20% of the contents in the wooden statue. Killua claims that's too much and they'll buy him lunch instead, to which, he accepts much to their surprise. At a restaurant, Gon and Killua explain their reason for raising an exorbitant amount of money and how they used Gyo to identify possible valuable items. Zepile tells them that he made a pot they attempted to win. He explains that he is a former counterfeiter and that he tries to buy his old counterfeits. Zepile also asks if he can help them in any way because he is happy that his pot caught their eye. Afterward, Zepile chisels open up the wooden statue revealing the treasures inside. Zepile appraises the worth to be 300 million. He suggests they sell the contents at the Preview Market. At the Preview Market, they're greeted by Taloon who offers 250 million for the treasures, but Zepile refuses. Although disappointed Taloon understands and leads them to the presentation room and as he leaves he signals someone. A large group of people then enter the presentation room and one of the people in the crowd voices his doubt of the authenticity of the items making Zepile grow anxious. The man continues to doubt the authenticity of the items, even though Zepile tried his best to reassure the value of the treasure, the man still manages to sway the crowd to his favor. Afterward, in the Bull Market, Zepile curses the man that questioned the authenticity of the treasures. The boys inquire what tactics the man used to man the crowd question the authenticity of the treasures, so Zepile explains it all to the boys until their friend Leorio gets in contact with them to inform them that he's got a lead on the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 88 The boys then rush away to meet Leorio leaving Zepile in charge of the bidding process. Though reluctant at first, gives in and tells the boys to count on him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 While the boys tail the Phantom Troupe, Killua has Leorio contact Zepile, to help him Preview Market bidding.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 90 The boys use what Zepile taught them to escape their imprisonment by Nobunaga.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 93 As soon as the boys return to the hotel they were staying at, they find Leorio and Zepile enjoying themselves with some drinks and snacks. The boys thank Zepile for teaching them the bluff tactics earlier. Zepile was thankful for their praise and according to Leorio he learned a lot from the stories that Zepile told him about.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 The following day Leorio and Zepile sell the treasures at the auction for 355 million, although Leorio was elated by the profits made, Zepile was dour and surly, claiming they could have made more than 400 million. Leorio stated if they all split the money in half they'd have 177 million for themselves, this makes Zepile question Leorio's friendship with the boys. Kurapika then contacts Leorio to meet up with him, so Zepile goes to the bank to validate the check and then find more items to sell.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 103 Zepile's location during the Phantom Troupe hunt in Yorknew City is revealed on a map.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 Greed Island arc The day after Kurapika falls into a coma, Melody informs Zepile that her flute has had no effect on Kurapika and doesn't believe he doesn't have an ordinary fever due to fatigue or illness. Zepile assures Melody that in the worst-case scenario that he needs to go to a hospital but is still too fragile to be transported, he'll get in contact with an old friend of his to check up on him and Melody appreciates the sentiment. The following day Zepile accompanied by Gon and Killua attend the Southernpiece Auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 120 At the start of the auction for the copy of Greed Island; Gon inquires Zepile about the hand signals everyone is giving. Zepile explains what they're for and Gon accidentally performs one of the signals causing the price for the game to double. Livid by Gon's mistake, Zepile proclaims what he did was a major blunder and the worst-case scenario would be they'd be accused of fraudulent participation, be forbidden to bid any higher, and then be taken to jail.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 However, auctionee #16 bids higher and saves them from such a fate; making Zepile take a sigh of relief and thinks they almost died. Five days after the auction Zepile appraises a pot to a client and later that same day catches up with Gon, Killua, and Leorio to return Gon's checkbook. Zepile managed to raise Gon's 80 million to 100 million as he promised, which should be enough for him to buy back his Hunter License. Killua praises Zepile for his hard work, but he acts modest and humble claiming all he had to do was buy items for cheap and sell them all for an expensive price. Curious, Gon inquires how Zepile managed to raise the money in five days. Zepile states that it wasn't easy and had to be vigilant to avoid counterfeits and also mentions that he'll take 40% of the profits.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 124 Zepile then leaves the group, but not before saying to not hesitate to contact him for any more help in the future. Though far away from them, he regrets lying to them, since he actually only managed to win back 15 million, while the 5 million was taken from a loan shark and should have returned the money on the 8th and not the 9th. It's revealed that Zepile's hubris, made him claim he could raise enough money on the 8th rather than the 10th. Reflecting on his actions with regret, Zepile ponders that if he had a Hunter License of his own, then he'd pawn it 10-20 its original value. Remembering that detail, Zepile becomes inspired to get his own Hunter License in order to live a lavish life of luxury and then heads off to register for the 288th Hunter Exam. On the day of the 288th Hunter Exam, Zepile attends the exam, but is knocked unconscious by Killua, who also knocks out all of the other applicants in order to finish the exam quickly as possible. Abilities & Powers Zepile is a skilled sculptor, able to craft as well as recognize credible fakes. He is the one who taught Gon the methods to open a wooden chest. Furthermore, Zepile is knowledgeable in the workings and proceedings of auctions, enough to act as a guide to Gon and Killua. Nen Zepile is a Nen genius; he uses Nen unconsciously to make his works of art more attractive. Battles Trivia * The design of Zepile's counterfeit vase share some similarities with Kakin's Seed Urn used in the Guardian Spirit Beast's ceremony. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Zepile's stats are: Intertextuality and References * The appearance of Zepile's counterfeit vase resembles the facial features of the ''Dogū'' clay dolls from the late ''Jōmon'' period of Japan. Anime and Manga Differences * In the 1999 anime adaptation, Zepile never partakes the 288th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 80 (1999) * In the 2011 anime adaptation, Zepile's examinee badge number in the 288th Hunter Exam is #1100.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 66 (2011) In the manga, the number is not revealed. Miscellaneous * Zepile's 2011 Japanese voice actor, Masami Kikuchi, voiced Wing in the 1999 anime adaptation. Translations around the World References es:Zepile fr:Zepairu pt:Zepile ru:Зепайл zh:仙派 Category:Male characters Category:Geniuses Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Examinee